Birds of a Feather PidgeonShipping
by Echo-the-Hedgehog
Summary: Oc/Oc Oneshot for Starlightlovesya123. Rated M for Hot romance scene.


**Alright. Starlight wins.**

**Story for her birthday although a bit late.**

**Hot steamy romance. Don't read if you don't want to see that.**

"_I was only having fun, wasn't hurting anyone, and we all enjoyed the weekend for a change…"_

Usually Asagio lazing on the couch in the lobby singing to himself warranted to extra attention. He wasn't looking at porn on the television, drinking the day away, or complaining about how the organization was run. He didn't need a baby sitter as it was. Still, Angel was having just bad enough a week to mess with him. She snuck in lowly and grinned in anticipation of how angry she'd make him. It was out of character for her, but she wasn't feeling very nice that day.

"What are we supposed to do with you? We could be sent out on a mission at any time! You need to be training or something!"

He opened an eye and looked at her for a minute then chuckled.

"You're cute when you're mad."

She slapped him across the face hard.

"Don't be an ass."

"You have a nice ass too."

She slapped him again.

"Stop insulting me!"

His smirk suddenly changed, as if he'd realized he made her upset. Angel blinked and looked down at him curiously. It was a side he never showed her. Without warning he jolted up so his face was next to hers. She tried to jump back but his hand was around the back of her head before her instincts could kick in.

"I'm sorry I hurt you the way I do. I don't mean to be mean. It's just my hard outer crust…" his voice was deep and soothing and his hand rubbed the back of her head while he spoke to her. Her face lit up. This must be why he gets so many girls…

"I…I'm sorry."

"It's alright." She closed her eyes out of pure embarrassment. Then she smiled. Robin had left her a while ago when he became Nightwing and it felt so nice to be touched lovingly again.

Then she quickly realized what she was doing and broke out of his grip.

"Don't do that!" He smiled and jumped off the sofa, closing the space she made between them.

"Why not? You seemed to like it."

"I just…It doesn't feel right…"

He put his arms around her. She yelped as she was pulled forcefully against his chest. It felt wonderful and awful at the same time. She struggled to get away but his strength only weakened her resolve. He wanted her and it felt good to be wanted.

"You're not going to…"

"No. But I wouldn't mind the idea…"

"Oh god…" She dropped her head only to try and hide how hard she was blushing. Then one of his hands found its way to her cheek and caressed it.

"You truly were a symbol of hope when I first came here. Hope that I didn't have to keep up my tough, hard persona anymore."

"But you did for the longest." She smirked. He nodded.

"Well….I'm a guy. We're slow learners."

"You kept me company: in that one way at least. You made me feel at home."

He smirked and bent down to sit on the floor. Angel was pulled into his lap.

"Show me. Show me your wings." She wanted to see them. She didn't feel alone when she saw them. He obliged and around her formed two large, light blue wings. They carried the scars of all of his encounters but they were still shiny and lustrous. They gently surrounded her in an Avarian sign of affection. She smiled and leaned back against his chest. She no longer cared that he was a player or that he could be mean or that the others were probably watching them with theirs jaws dropped. It felt so good.

"Kiss me."

"My pleasure." She turned in his lap and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She looked up at him and winked naughtily as he chuckled at her sudden playfulness. He leaned down to her lips and planted kisses on them before moving down to her neck. She moaned softly and laid her head on his shoulder. It was even better than Robin's kisses. Suddenly she didn't feel so bad about losing him anymore.

"More..." She couldn't believe what she was saying. She couldn't believe what she was doing! He bent to her collar and began to lick her neck sensually. Her arms were around his back caressing him lovingly while her legs wiggled in excitement. It was so wrong but she couldn't stop herself.

"Oh God…I think I love you…" She whimpered, her head rolling back to give him better access to her neck. He chuckled.

"I love you too." With that she was suddenly on her back and his wings underneath hers so they were as close as possible. He was lying on top of her with his hands moving up and down the side of her body. She moaned louder and let him do as he pleased. She was completely lost in ecstasy. Robin never loved her so….physically! She arched against his soft caresses as she moaned. He was good from practice and she knew it. But she didn't care. He was hers right now and she'd make she he was always hers.

"Oh God!" she moaned loudly. Suddenly he brought his hands to her thighs and stroked her pleasantly. She squirmed and wiggled in pleasure. She loved how it felt. She loved how attractive it made her feel. And she loved how wrong it felt at the same time. Soon she was losing herself in pleasure.

His hands moved up inside her shirt and she jolted towards him. She was moaning uncontrollably now. Her brain was gone and she was just letting him pleasure her in every way. Her eyes closed and she kissed his head. His hands grabbed her chest roughly and she screamed as she was practically abused by his rough fondling. She trembled and moaned loudly while he worked her breasts. She didn't think it was possible for him to turn her on even more but he had. Her lower body thrusted against him once. He smirked and squeezed while he fondled her. She moaned louder and her body thrusted more in response. She couldn't control herself. Her legs squeezed and rubbed against his practically on their own. Her lips were stuck curled into a big smile. Soon she felt his tongue on them again and she opened to let him in.

For a few moments she made out with him gloriously. He thoroughly, completely excited her far more than Robin ever had. His tongue rolled and danced in her mouth. It felt wet and wild. She fought back with her own tongue but was no match for him. Every victory he had over her turned her on even more. She began to thrust against him again and her moans were muffled by his mouth over hers. After a few minutes she broke away.

"Oh God Asagio…"

"Yes, dear?"

"Stop. You're so good now stop…"Asagio's strokes softened up and Angel began to breath heavily, calming herself down. The blood rushed to her head which began to throb.

"Oh my God…." She had to remain lying there for several minutes in his arms and wings because she couldn't move properly. After a while her pecked her cheek and stood up, dragging her with him and holding her in his arms bridal style. Her clothes were wrinkled and messy but she hardly noticed.

"So what now?"

"Just let me feel this moment. Just let it last…"

"As you wish." He began to walk and take her to her room.

"Don't leave me alone."

"I won't. I never will again. I love you Claire."

"I love you too, Ravelin…"

**Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooo spoiler~!**


End file.
